Tränen der Freude
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - Wie reagiert man, wenn nach sieben Jahren der beste Freund wieder vor einem steht? Wenn man plötzlich mehr für ihn empfindet als nur Freundschaft? (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Tränen der Freude – AU**

„Mein lieber Erik, es freut mich, dass ich doch die Ehre bekomme dich in meinem Büro zu treffen, da du ja diese Woche schon wieder öfters geschwänzt hast."

Makarov Dreyar sah den dunkelrothaarigen Jungen vor sich streng an. Erik, oder Cobra, wie man ihn meistens nannte, war zwar ein guter Schüler, doch leider gehörte er nicht zu diesen Schülern, an denen sich die Kleinen ein Beispiel nehmen konnten. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass seine beste Freundin vor sieben Jahren einen schlimmen Autounfall hatte und Cobra seither nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Das war noch bevor seine Adoptivmutter ihm in die Fairy Tail Academy anmeldete. Seine hübsche Mutter war einer der Gründe, warum Cobra nicht von der Schule geflogen ist (ziemlich pervers, der Direx), aber auch, weil Makarov den Jungen irgendwie mochte. Er war sich sicher, dass er Potenzial hatte, man musste nur finden was und wie man es aus Cobra rausnehmen konnte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil du eine neue Schülerin, die nie im Träume daran denken würde zu schwänzen, bei uns einführen sollst", erklärte Makarov weiter, doch sein Gegenüber sagte dazu nur: „Wieso ich? Wären Erza oder Mirajane nicht besser dafür geeignet?"

„Naja, normalerweise hätte ich das auch getan, aber dieses Mal ist es ein besonderer Fall. Das Mädchen hatte vor sieben Jahren einen schlimmen Autounfall. Sie verlor ihre Eltern und ihr Gedächtnis. Ihre Grosseltern haben sie aufgenommen, doch sie fand erst vor einen Monat ihr Gedächtnis wieder. Wie dem auch sei, ihre Grosseltern haben mich angerufen und ausdrücklich verlangt, dass du ihre Enkelin begleiten sollst."

Cobra war es persönlich egal, dass er eine wohl Vorbildschülerin während einiger Zeit in der Schule einführen sollte. Doch ihr Unfall erinnerte ihm erstaunlicherweise daran, wie er vor sieben Jahre Kinana verloren hatte. Aus Erinnerung an seine beste Freundin würde er doch dieser Schülerin zur Seite stehen. Aber nur weil ihr Unfall ihn an Kinana erinnerte. Cobra nickte Makarov zu, der ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich liess.

„Sie sollte gleich hier sein", sagte er dann und genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Makarov bat die Person reinzukommen. Als diese eintrat, sprang Cobra erschrocken von seinem Stuhl auf. Diese kinnlangen, lilafarbenen Haare, diese wunderschönen smaragdgrüne Augen, diese aussergewöhnliche blasse Haut… Das konnte nicht sein, doch es konnte sich nicht um eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit handeln.

„Kinana?"

Makarov sah Cobra überrascht an. Kannte er dieses Mädchen? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ihre Grosseltern unbedingt wollten, dass Cobra sich um ihre Enkelin kümmerte.

„Hi, Erik…", murmelte das Mädchen. Gut, jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Die beiden kannten sich. Plötzlich kam Makarov ein ziemlich verrückter Gedanke. Konnte es sein, dass Kinana… Cobras verschwundene beste Freundin sei?

**xxx**

Der erste Schultag verging, ohne dass gross über die Vergangenheit diskutiert wurde. Doch Cobra und Kinana wichen nicht von der Seite des anderen. Auch nicht als sie gemeinsam aus der Schule gingen und beide die Strasse der Kirschbäumen, der zum oberen Stadtteil in die Hügel führte, entlanggingen. Beide wohnten dort, da könnte man dies als normal ansehen, dass sie gemeinsam gingen. Doch es herrschte Funkstille zwischen den beiden. Wo sollte man auch anfangen zu reden, wenn man sich sieben Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte und nichts voneinander gehört hatte?

Die roten und gelben Blätter der Kirschbäumen flogen mit dem Wind im der Septembersonne die Strasse runter. Es war noch recht warm, doch niemand spazierte der Kirschbäumenstrasse entlang. Sowieso nie im Herbst, erst im Frühling, wenn die Bäumen wieder Blüten haben würden.

„Gehst du nicht sofort nach Hause?", fragte Kinana schliesslich nach einer Weile. Sie konnte diese erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr ertragen. Ausserdem wollte sie gerne wissen, was aus seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester geworden ist.

„Venima kommt erst um halb acht nach Hause. Sie arbeitet immer noch spät im Pharmaziegeschäft und ausserdem arbeitet sie nun samstags freiwillig im Krankenhaus."

Cobra seufzte. Seine Adoptivmutter arbeitete viel und verdiente wenig. Das was sie gewann genügte um sie, ihn und Luna zu ernähren, die Schule zu zahlen und ihren Adoptivkindern etwas Geld für die Freizeit zu geben. Doch trotzdem würde sie den Job nie wechseln. Sie liebte Pharmazie und hatte Luna und Cobra auch noch damit angesteckt.

„Und Luna?", fragte Kinana weiter.

„Nach der Schule hängt sie noch etwas in der Stadt um mit ihren Freundinnen. Gross verändert hat sie vom Charakter her nicht. Und wieso gehst du nicht sofort nach Hause?"

„Meine Grosseltern besuchen eine Freundin im Krankenhaus. So wie ich sie kenne, wird es ziemlich lange dauern bis nach Hause kommen werden."

Eine Weile lang herrschte wieder Stille, bevor Cobra die Frage stellte, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte: „Warum wollten sie unbedingt, dass ich dich durch die Schule führe?"

„Als ich vor einem Monat meine Erinnerungen wiederfand, habe ich mich natürlich an dich erinnert. Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt, dass du mein bester Freund bist und ich dich nun sehr vermisse, und da haben sie überall nach dir gesucht. Als sie dich schliesslich gefunden haben, haben sie mich an deiner Schule angemeldet und halt darauf bestanden, dass du mich einführen wirst. Erik… Cobra… Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vergessen habe!"

Beim letzten Satz war Kinana in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sich in Cobras Armen geworfen. Dieser war völlig überrumpelt deswegen, doch legte sanft seine Armen um ihre Taille. Wieso pochte sein Herz nur so fest?

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hattest ja eine Amnesie bekommen und ausserdem kannten deine Grosseltern mich nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld ehrlich."

Kinana weinte sich dennoch weiter aus und Cobra wiegte sie hin und her, während er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Er hatte sie so vermisst. Seit er sie verloren hatte, schwänzte er öfters die Schule und hatte kein Interesse mehr in nichts, ausser vielleicht Pharmazie und seine Familie. Zwar brachte er immer noch gute Noten nach Hause, doch er gab sich keine grosse Mühe mehr. Schliesslich war Kinana nicht mehr da gewesen um ein lobendes Lächeln zu geben, wenn er einen Test gut abgeschnitten hatte. Er war wirklich am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er vom Unfall gehört hatte und er konnte sich nie damit abfinden, dass seine beste und einzige Freundin aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist. Gut, in der Fairy Tail Academy hatte er schon noch neue Freunde gefunden, unter anderem Richard und Midnight, doch eine richtige, innige Freundschaft hatte er nie wieder gespürt.

Und jetzt war Kinana wieder in sein Leben getreten, doch irgendwie war es schon anders. Nicht nur, dass sie während sieben Jahren nichts voneinander gehört hatten, sondern auch weil er irgendwie mehr als Freundschaft wollte. Was dachte er sich dabei? Sie war seine beste Freundin, er konnte sich nicht in sie verlieben. Doch… irgendwie wurde er eifersüchtig auf alle Jungs, die während diesen sieben Jahren ein Auge auf sie geworfen haben. Verdammt, warum wollte er Kinana als sein… Eigentum markieren? Und warum fragte er sich, wie ihre Lippen wohl schmeckten?

„Cobra, stimmt etwas nicht?", riss in Kinana aus seinen Gedanken. Sie sah besorgt an. Wie… wunderschön sie doch war. Sie war immer noch so sanft und hilfsbereit wie früher. Und ihre Lippen wirkten so einladend. Ohne gross zu überlegen legte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Erdbeeren. Nicht die aus dem Supermarkt, sondern die wilden Walderdbeeren. Nach dem ersten Schock begann Kinana den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Kuss blieb sanft und nach einer Minute lösten sie sich voneinander. Die Lilahaarige schränkte die Armen um seinen Nacken und grinste ihn glücklich an.

„Du hast mir gerade meinen allersten Kuss gestohlen, weisst du das?"

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte Cobra erleichtert auf, was Kinana zum Kichern brachte. Er sah sicher süss aus, wenn er eifersüchtig war. Doch er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Mit der ewiger Trauermiene, die sie während sieben Jahre mit sich trug, hatte sich kein Junge für sie interessiert. Ihr hatte dies nicht sonderlich verletzt und jetzt war sie glücklich darüber. Sie lag nun in der Armen des einzigen Jungen, der sie je interessiert hatte und je interessieren wird.

„Deine Lippen schmecken wie schwarze Schokolade", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf Cobras muskulöse Brust. In sieben Jahren war er muskulöser geworden. Es fühlte sich toll zum Anfassen an.

„Deine wie Walderdbeeren. Ausserdem, das war auch mein erster Kuss", antwortete Cobra und errötete. Kinana strahlte ihn an und wieder liefen Tränen über ihre zarten Wangen.

„He, nicht schon wieder heulen!"

„Du Vollidiot, dass sind Freudetränen!"

Cobra lachte laut auf und versiegelte wieder seine Lippen mit ihren. Dieser Kuss war inniger als der erste und bald trafen sich zum ersten Mal ihre Zungen. Nun hatte er Kinana endlich wieder bei sich. Und er würde alles tun, dass es so blieb.

Ein Sonnenstrahl beleuchtete das frischgebackene Paar, was die Freudetränen auf ihren Wangen zum Glitzern brachten, während die Herbstblätter um den beiden rumflogen.


End file.
